


Alien Feelings

by Idhren15



Series: Ace Week 2019 [3]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Acceptance, Aro-Aces Are Awesome And Valid, Aromantic, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen, Krel and Coranda feature mostly, Most characters are just mentioned, Mother-Son Relationship, Self Acceptance, Space Ace, aceweek2019, aromantic asexual krel, aromantic krel, aromantic zadra, asexual krel, krel-centric, why are there not more coranda fics i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 21:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idhren15/pseuds/Idhren15
Summary: Krel's sister is growing up and gettingthe feelingsand he is just...left behind.He doesn't care, though. Hedoesn't.Krel struggles to understand Aja's feelings towards Steve. A memory of his mother helps.Written for day 3 of Ace Week 2019!





	Alien Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Krel is aro-ace and I will take that headcanon to my grave XD
> 
> I mean: "while you smush faces, I'm going to break the laws of physics"
> 
> If that doesn't scream aro-ace then what does??

Krel turns the music up, fiddling with more of Mother's systems as he tries to ignore his sister sneaking out, _again_. He doesn't understand why she likes to spend so much time with this _Steve_ \- but even more so, the fact that she loves him is difficult to fathom.

Romance has never been something that Krel understands, and until now, he's been okay with it. Him and Aja, that's how it had been, back on Akiridion. She quickly dismissed any potential suitors, and he walked blind to the attention of both boys and girls alike. They were the same.

Or so he thought.

But now, his sister is growing up and getting _the feelings_ and he is just...left behind.

He doesn't care, though.

He _doesn't_.

* * *

Krel sat down at his desk, the latest gaming device gripped in two of his hands. The other two were grabbing various tools, eager to break open the device and explore the systems beneath. His work began, quickly and quietly, hunched over at a desk in the relative dark.

"Prince Krel?"

He froze, stifling a curse, and hurried to put his tools away as footsteps drew closer. Hugging the half-dismantled device to his chest, he ducked under the desk, hoping his mother would walk straight by.

She opened the door, casting light into the room. "Krel, I know you're here," Mama said softly, staring at the desk.

_Kleb_. It was a mess, wasn't it?

Sighing, he shuffled out from his hiding place, feeling a little pathetic. He was twelve years old; he should know better than to hide away like this.

But Mama only smiled, crossing the last distance between them and taking the device from his hands. "What's this?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I found it. Trying to see how it works."

"Instead of being at the party, hmm?"

Krel looked down at his feet. The party itself wasn't an issue - if anything, he _liked_ parties - it was just the company that were the problem.

"What's wrong with the people?"

Kleb, he said that out loud, didn't he?

He shrugged. "They just...make me feel uncomfortable," he confessed.

Mama frowned and crouched down so he was forced to meet her eyes. "What do you mean?" she pressed gently.

"They're all going on about me growing up and finding _someone_ then one guy was trying to introduce me to his children and asked if I preferred boys or girls..." His fingers twitched, and he itched to hold something in them, because he _didn't want this conversation._

Mama stayed silent, waiting for him to continue, and after a short time, Krel managed to.

"I said I don't prefer _anyone_," he whispered, "And it's true, but he said I was being stupid and it's not right, everybody likes somebody..." Krel trailed off, his core twisting uncomfortably inside of him.

Mama's eyes softened. "Oh, Krel, it's perfectly okay for you to feel like that," she said, "You're still young, and you may feel different in the future - but if everything stays the same, that's okay, too. You're not stupid, or wrong. Not everybody gets those feelings. You know Zadra?"

Krel nodded; of course he knew Zadra! She was amazing!

"Zadra feels the same as you. She's not interested in anyone, romantically," Mama explained, "And that's completely okay. Don't let anyone tell you different, Krel," she finished fiercely, gathering him into her arms.

Krel let her hold him close, returning the embrace. "Thank you, Mama," he breathed.

* * *

Krel's eyes open, the memory fading, and he can say truthfully now that he doesn't care much. Clearly his sister changed - she has feelings for Steve, after all - but he is still the same in that area. So is Zadra.

The feelings are alien to him, something even more foreign than the planet they're on, and that's okay. He remembers now, Mama's words, her many reassurances as he transitioned from child to teenager, and those around him started getting involved with each other, but he stayed uninterested.

Science has always been a focus of his love - that, and the friendships he's found himself forming on this mud ball.

And his love for his sister, of course.

She might have changed, to find a different type of love, but at least their own love is unchanged. That's something he can always hold on to.

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty short, I know, but hopefully sweet! And I hope you guys liked it! Comments are always welcome ^-^
> 
> Next fic involves a hobbit and my favourite elf!


End file.
